


Dragons

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Percy is cute! Little!Charlie loves dragons! My prompt was "dragon's blood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

"What'cha readin,' Charlie?"

Charlie looked up from his book at his younger brother, Percy. "A book about dragons."

"Ooo! Let me see!"

Charlie grinned and slid over on his chair so Percy could sit next to him. Percy studied the illustrations, asking, "What'cher favorite type of dragon?"

"The Hebridean Black, I think."

"Are there dragons at Hogwarts?"

"I wish!"

"I might be scared if there were."

"Aw, I won't let nothing happen to you, little brother!"

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor."

"I know you will be."

"I'm not as brave as you or Bill."

"You're braver than you think, Percy."


End file.
